Don't Forget
by Aijin
Summary: Goku left, again. Chichi now fights with her eldest, Goten victim to their words. Gohan leaves... But what about Goten? [Shounen ai, Incest, AU, Gohan/Goten]


Don't Forget   
By: Aijin

Fandom: DBZ   
Romance/AU   
Shounen ai   
Pairing: Gohan/Goten   
Part: 1/1   
Rating: PG-13   
Archive: Ask and absolutely .   
Disclaimer: Just a poor student, I own nada. 

Blurb: Ever since Goku left, Gohan and Chichi have done nothing but argue over the wayward man. Gohan decides to leave... but what about Goten? 

Warnings: Incest, Alternate Universe, slash 

Goten cringed as he heard something shatter. They were at it. Again. It seemed that this had become almost routine -- he couldn't go to bed without hearing angry words hissed or shouted. 

Ever since Goku left -- since he gave his life yet again for the people on Earth... the people that loved him. 

Nearly every night since had gone the same. Chichi would make a comment about how Goku "disgraced her for the last time!" and Gohan would defend his father. Hushed words would turn to shouts, shouts to screams, screams to hurling things. 

Gohan wouldn't retaliate then. He refused. As much as his mother annoyed him he would never hurt her. 

Chichi, however, couldn't hold her plates tight enough, it seemed. Dish after platter would fly passed Gohan, occasionally hitting the young man. 

Goten hated every second of it. He wanted to run to the kitchen and stop them, yet he never could. 

Heavy steps thudded down the hall, passed Goten's room and into his brother's. 

"Gohan! Get back here! You don't talk to your mother that way young man!" Chichi screeched. "Gohan!" 

"Mom," Gohan said quietly, "I'll leave tomorrow. I'm tired, please." 

Goten's breath caught in his throat. He was losing his brother? 

"You're going to run off just like your father! I knew it! I knew you'd be just like him with all your ridiculous training nonsense!" 

No, his brother wasn't just like Goku... He was Gohan. Strong, dependent... 

"Mom -- I'm sorry." 

He heard the soft click of a door and a body setting softly down on a bed. 

Heat prickled behind Goten's eyes. What had he just heard? Gohan... leaving? No... 

Goten held his breath as his door swung open slowly. He feigned sleep, shutting his eyes tightly. 

Chichi sighed, stepping quietly as she walked to his bedside. She sat gently as she brushed the hair from Goten's face. "You're not going to be like them, are you? You're mommy's good little boy. You'll stay, you'll stay." She whispered. "Gohan can leave, he's not missing much, is he? He doesn't like it here -- he's just like his father." Chichi nearly growled at the words. "That's alright, we can make it, Goten. Just the two of us." She bent and kissed his forehead before leaving the room as quietly as she had come. 

Goten opened his eyes slowly. What she had said... No, it wasn't true. Gohan wasn't leaving! Tears brimmed and fell, tumbling down his cheeks. He swiped his sleeve across his eyes and sniffed, refusing to cry. His breath came raggedly, yet he ignored it as he got up. He padded to his door, pushing it open silently. 

He checked the hall, venturing out once he was sure it was clear. He stepped to the door next to his, nervously taking the handle. When had his hands started to shake? 

Quietly, he opened the door, flinching when it creaked. He quickly stepped inside and shut it behind him. 

"Gohan, Gohan, you awake?" He whispered, voice rough with emotion. 

Gohan rolled over, a mound of blankets tumbling from his bed. "Goten? What is it?" 

Goten's throat grew tight. Damn it, he wasn't going to break down in front of his brother! "I just... I heard and..." 

Gohan sat up. "Oh." 

"Gohan, are," Goten swallowed, "are you leaving?" 

Gohan smiled softly at his brother. He seemed so young for his age, so innocent. His voice was small and tentative, such as a child yet he was nearly seventeen. He nodded sadly, dropping his shoulders. "Yeah, I am." 

Goten was struck by the words, as if the concept was brand new. His body stiffened as Gohan stood, the remaining blankets falling from his waist to reveal his naked state. Goten clenched his fists at his sides. "Why?" he whispered harshly. 

Gohan flinched at the sound, stopping his approach and looking away. "I'm sorry, Goten. I can't stay anymore. She... Mom doesn't understand." 

"_I _don't understand, Gohan. Why?" 

Gohan shook his head. "I guess.. I don't know. I have to. Goten, I don't want to!" Gohan rushed, seeing his brother wince at his words. 

"Why then?" Goten stared into his brother's eyes. "Why are you leaving _me_?" He choked on the last word, quickly turning to hide the tears falling once again. 

Gohan stood stunned. He had made his brother cry... "Goten," his voice was soft. He stepped closer to his brother and rested a hand on Goten's shoulder. "I'm not leaving you, Goten." 

"Liar!" Goten turned, eyes red-brimmed and cheeks tear streaked. "You are leaving me. I don't want to be alone. God, Gohan, I don't want to lose you too." He whimpered quietly, unable to restrain the noise. 

Gohan's arms were suddenly filled with his silently sobbing brother. His heart squeezed tightly at the sight. "Goten," he whispered. Slowly he began to rub soothing circles on his brother's back, swaying them both slightly. "Shh, Goten." 

Goten hiccuped. "Please. Please don't go? I... I can talk to Mom." 

Gohan closed his eyes and rested both arms around his brother's waist. "No, Goten. I have to go." 

Goten raised a fist and hit Gohan's chest. "No," he hit him again. "No, Gohan," he sighed. "Please." 

Gohan took a step back and looked back at his brother. Tears threatened to spill at the sight. Goten... he glared up at his slightly taller brother, hurt plain in his eyes. His bottom lip trembled with the effort of holding the tears for the moment. 

"Oh, Goten," he gently pushed Goten's head to rest on his chest. "Shh, Goten, please understand." 

"I can't," Goten murmured. "You can't leave me alone, Gohan." 

"Goten," 

Goten smiled slightly at the vibration of Gohan's chest. Cautiously, as if he was to get burned, he turned his face and brush his lips against Gohan's collarbone. 

Gohan gasped, looking down. He saw Goten nuzzle his chest before planting a more daring kiss to the junction of his neck and shoulder. 

"Goten -- " 

Goten looked up, anguish on his features. "Please, Gohan... before you leave?" A small smile spread across his lips. "I just want... to remember." 

Gohan bit his lip. His brother... _brother_ wanted... He nodded. 

Goten's smile reached his eyes as he slowly pushed Gohan back to his bed. He sat Gohan down before he stripped quickly, leaving nothing to hesitation any longer. 

Goten crawled into his brother's bed, pulling Gohan close to him. He looked deeply into familiar eyes before lifting his head to meet his brother's lips in a chaste kiss. 

Gohan's heart warmed at the gesture, a smile lifting the corners of his mouth. He let Goten lead whatever was to happen, this was his good-bye. 

Goten broke for a breath, rubbing his cheek against Gohan's. Slowly his kissed his way back to full lips. He pressed against them, nibbling on the bottom. Gohan sighed his acceptance, opening his mouth. Goten timidly ran his tongue into Gohan's mouth, savoring his tangy flavor. He eased his hand from Gohan's hip, ghosting along his back, to rest behind Gohan's head. 

Gohan moaned into the kiss, gently pushing back with his own tongue. His hand kneaded the rounded flesh of Goten's rear pleasurably. He eased their bodies closer, enjoying the added warmth. 

Goten pulled away, gulping air. He nuzzled Gohan's neck, licking the heated flesh. He smiled when Gohan moaned quietly. "Gohan -- " 

"Goten," Gohan tilted the younger saiyan's face up, looking lovingly into eyes so much like his own. He softly kissed the very tip of Goten's nose, chuckling softly. "Goten, I love you." 

"Oh, Gohan," Goten buried his face in his brother's chest, holding him tightly around the waist. 

Gohan smiled gently, capturing Goten's legs between his own and draping an arm across his torso. 

"Don't forget, Gohan. Don't you ever forget." 

"Goten... Forget what?" 

"Me," Goten whispered, pulling Gohan in for another heart warming kiss. Tongues danced as breathy moans were exchanged for lack of words. "I love you," Goten panted, holding Gohan close. 


End file.
